Baiser à la crème et au chocolat
by Aurora Bellatrix Friki-Black
Summary: Por miedo la relación de Hugo Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy termina. ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren cinco años después en Francia? Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación". Regalo para mi querida: PukitChan. {Slash} Imagen de Heldrad.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

Este fic participa en el _**Amigo Invisible Invierano**_ del foro "_**Amor de Tercera Generación**_".

* * *

_Para mi amiga invisible de invierano: __**PukitChan**_

_Espero que te guste y cumpla con las expectativas de lo que esperabas en un fic sobre Scorpius & Hugo. De tus tres peticiones esa fue la que más me gusto y me inspiro. _

_Besos _

* * *

******Baiser à la crème et au chocolat **(*)

* * *

**I **

**{Hugo}**

—No puedo creer que está sea nuestra última noche juntos en el castillo y a ti te da por discutir, Scorpius –dije incrédulo.

Estábamos en una de las aulas vacías en las mazmorras y me encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio mientras observaba a mi novio, Scorpius Malfoy, caminar de un lado para otro molesto.

No lo culpa. La discusión había comenzado porque yo no quería decirle a mi familia, a mis amigos y al mundo entero que era homosexual y estaba enamorado del hijo del peor enemigo de mi padre. Bueno eso era algo drástico, porque el señor Malfoy, no era enemigo de mi padre, pero dejémoslo en que ninguno se soportaba. Así que sabía que aunque mi familia supiera que era homosexual y lo aceptaran, sabía que no aceptarían a Scorpius como mi pareja. Mucho menos mi padre y para mí era muy importante mi familia. No quería perderlos.

De repente, Scorpius, se detuvo frente a mí y me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí? Porqué aun no entiendo, por qué no quieres que nuestros amigos se enteren que somos pareja –me cuestionó dolido, pero aunque sabía que mi negativa a decirle a nuestras familia y amigos sobre nosotros, no le conteste. No sabía que decirle o si lo sabía, pero me daba miedo decir la verdad. No me avergonzaba de él, sino que en el fondo tenía mucho miedo de perder a las personas que amo. –Claro, esto solo me pasa a mí. ¿Por qué tenía que interesarme el hermano menor de mi mejor amiga? –me dijo furioso pasándose las manos por el cabello volviendo a caminar de un lado para el otro.

—No lo entiendes, Scorpius, yo aún no le he dicho a nadie que soy homosexual, ni siquiera a Lorcan, que es mi mejor amigo y mucho menos a mi familia –dije serio a sabiendas que esto podía molestarlo aún más.

Scorpius no era ningún tonto y sabía leer entre líneas. No tenía que gritar a voces lo que realmente temía para que él supiera la verdad. Siempre había tenido la capacidad de saber lo que pensaba o sentía sin que tuviera que decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía que mis palabras eran patrañas, porqué estoy seguro de que él siempre ha sospechado que Lorcan sabe de nuestra relación.

Scorpius volvió a detenerse en frente de mí, pero en está ocasión ya no tenía el rostro molesto, sino entristecido. Me sentí mal y entendí en ese mismo momento que lo que iba a decirme me iba a doler tanto como a él decirlo. Tampoco tenía que ser un genio para darme cuenta que mis propios miedos me llevarían a perderlo.

—¿Se supone qué debo entenderte?, pero ¿acaso tú me entiendes a mí? Porque yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a mi familia, a mis amigos para aceptar que eres mi pareja, pero ¿tú no puedes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por cobardía? Porque no entiendo que no quieras decirlo y quieras seguir con nuestra relación clandestinamente. ¿Acaso pretendes que seamos novios clandestinos? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Toda la vida? Porque no me agrada la idea. Además éste fue mi último año en Hogwarts y a ti te quedan dos más. Solo podré verte en los días de salida del castillo y en las vacaciones; y pretendes que sea a escondidas, pero ¿no se supone que los Gryffindors son los valientes? Porque déjame decirte que tu actitud es de un cobarde –dijo en tono frio que le hubiera parado los pelos de puntas a cualquiera, pero a mí solo me apuñalaba el corazón con cada palabra.

Sabía que era preferible que Scorpius gritara a que tomara aquella postura sobria y distante. Cuando el rubio tomaba esa postura podía ser muy hiriente y aunque él entendía su postura, tenía miedo de como tomaría la noticia su familia, sus amigos, la familia de él y resto de la comunidad mágica. ¿Cobardía? Sí, se estaba comportando como un cobarde, y no podía criticar su actitud, porque en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, y era por eso es que cada palabra dolía profundamente.

—¿Acaso tú se lo has dicho a tus padres? –cuestione a la defensiva, solo para salvaguardarme.

—No, pero en cuanto llegue a mi casa, será lo primero que le diré a mis padres. Al menos yo no tengo miedo de lo que siento, Hugo. Sí, tal vez mis padres se decepcionen o no me apoyen, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, porqué a diferencia de ti, yo sí se luchar por lo que quiero –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Aun cuando Scorpius seguía mirándome seriamente a los ojos, no supe que decirle y veía el dolor en sus ojos grises. Sabía que tenía razón y también sabía lo que sucedería después.

Scorpius se acercó a mí y me besó. Un beso cargado de decepción y tristeza. Luego se apartó y se giró hacia la puerta y camino seguro de sí mismo. Con el orgullo intacto y la misma altanería con la cual se caracterizaba a su familia. Se detuvo, en último momento, vacilando, sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Adiós Hugo –dijo en un siseo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del aula dejándome completamente solo.

Mi primera reacción fue a salir corriendo tras de él, pero el miedo me paralizó. Me quedé allí sentado como un idiota dejando salir de mi vida al único chico que me había gustado desde que llegue a Hogwarts. Lo sé, sería cursi decir que las lágrimas me bajaban por las mejillas, pero era así. Sabía que mi cobardía había apartado a Scorpius de mí y que el único culpable era yo.

Me quedé allí sentado como un idiota casi hasta el amanecer, pensando en esta última discusión y en otras que habíamos tenido por lo mismo. Él siempre había querido decirle a todos que éramos pareja, en especial a mi hermana Rose y a mi primo, Albus, quienes eran sus mejores amigos, pero yo siempre le había dado la excusa de que Rose era muy protectora y no iba a entender que él se metiera con su pequeño hermano.

Al principio había funcionado la excusa, pero mientras habían pasado los meses, Scorpius ya no creía tanto y prefería decirle la verdad a Rose, pero yo me oponía. Entonces comenzaron las discusiones sobre nuestra relación. Hubo momentos en que yo hubiera querido gritar todo y decírselo a mi hermana yo mismo, pero el miedo me paralizaba.

Y solo pensar que todo había comenzado, porque mis primos James y Fred le habían hecho una broma, dándole una posición en que debía decirle la verdad a la persona que le gustaba, y él había ido a la biblioteca, dónde sabía que estaba Scorpius, y que gracias a Merlín estaba solitaria y le había soltado que estaba enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En un principio, Scorpius, lo había tomado como una broma, pero cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos del colegio me ponía tan colorado como mi cabello, que creo que él había comenzado a sospechar que lo que le había dicho era la verdad.

Una tarde, después de un partido de Quidditch, me encontré con Scorpius frente a las puertas del gran comedor y me preguntó si lo que le había dicho el mes anterior era cierto o no. Por primera vez, me arme de valentía y le dije que sí. Su contestación simplemente había sido una pregunta. _¿Qué harás el próximo sábado en la salida a Hogsmeade?_ Y todo había comenzado.

Recordar me estaba doliendo mucho, así que me fui a mi torre a esperar que amanezca para volver a casa, porque dudo que pueda pegar un solo ojo en lo que resta de la noche. Ya no podía hacer nada, aunque decidiera decir la verdad, Scorpius era muy orgulloso y sabía que cuando me dijo _adiós _era en serio y definitivo.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Está es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos, así que si está muy cursi, I'm sorry. Luego de como cuatro borradores, éste fue el que más me gusto y me convenció. Iré subiendo los capítulos, según les vaya haciendo una última hojeada.

La imagen es de: **Heldrad**

**(*) **Yo no sé francés, así que use un traductor, pero el titulo debe decir** "**_**Beso de Crema y Chocolate**_**".**

Se aceptan tomatazos, crucios y críticas.


End file.
